deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser/Bio
King Bowser Koopa (Japanese 大魔王クッパ Daimaō Kuppa "Great Demon King Koopa", in English also Lord Bowser, King Koopa commonly in other media) is the main antagonist of the Mario series, the supreme leader of the Koopa Troop, King of the Koopas, and the arch-nemesis of Mario. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He has on other occasions attempted to conquer the entire Mushroom World, as well as the entire universe. While his lack of apparent common-sense is widely evident, Bowser has also been shown on many occasions to be highly intelligent. Many of his plans often make use of high-tech equipment and complicated machinery, designed and built by himself. He has also shown himself to be quite adept at use of various magics, both innate and talisman-based. He often develops strategies in his conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom as well as defense against Mario. Since Bowser is the King of Koopas, he possesses the powers of many of the Koopa species, such as a Fire Bro's fire breath, a Spiny's shefll spikes, and a Hammer Bro's flurry of hammers. Bowser's signature ability is breathing fire. He can choose to either breathe a long breath of flame or shoot many fireballs. Bowser is quite advanced in his fire-breathing; he can shoot blue flames that follow Mario, and can even breathe fire underwater. Another one of Bowser's most-often used abilities is his power and durability. He can also create shockwaves by doing a simple ground pound several times. Bowser's durable nature is evident seeing that he has fallen into lava, been blown up, etc., many times, but has managed to survive every single time. (info from Super Mario Wiki) __TOC__ Battle vs. King Dedede and King K. Rool (by Oshbosh) No battle written. 1st: King Dedede. 2nd: Bowser. 3th: King K. Rool. Expert's Opinoin None written. To see the original battle weaposn and votes, click here. Battle vs. M. Bison (by Hipper) Bowser is at his castle thinking of how to beat Mario when Bison teleports in. He kicks Bowser into his throne, starting the battle. Bowser gets up and shoots two fireballs at Bison. Bison teleports out of the way, and kicks Bowser. Bowser takes the hit and ground pounds Bison into the ground. Bison then is knocked back when Bowser socks him in the face with his claw. Bison then uses a Pyscho Crusher, but Bowser retailitates by spinning in his shell, stabbing Bison. Bison grunts in pain as Bowser slashes Bison with his claw. Bison then performs a Scissor Kick, and hits Bowser. Bowser throws a punch, but Bison leaps into the air and performs a Head Stomp. Bowser sees this coming, and hides in his shell, stabbing Bison's leg. Bison howls in pain as Bowser drop kicks out the window and into an airship. The airship flies off as Bowser and Bison are socking each other blow after blow, but Bison kicks Bowser back and starts glowing purple. Bison had became Final Bison and was ready to duel. In return, Bowser became Giga Bowser and the two ran at each other. Final Bison kicked Bowser, but Bowser didn't even feel anything. Bowser then grabs Bison and squishes him under his weight. Bison then teleports behind Bowser and performs a Final Pyscho Crusher. The blast hits Giga Bowser very hard, causing him to knock the airship down into the ground. Normal Bowser got back up and saw Bison was now a spirit. Bison attempted to possess Bowser, but Bowser used a bit of his dark magic, finishing off Bison once and for all. Winner: Bowser Expert's Opinion Bowser was stronger, and more durable enough to fight against Bison. Also, Bowser had a more versatile fight style while Bison relied on his Pyscho Power for help. To see the original battles, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Pikachu (by Goddess of Despair) Mario was lying in bed sick when he received a knock on the door he sneezed then said "Come in".Toad walked through the door and informed Mario that Peach had been kidnapped by Bowser.Mario (being ill) decided to send his pet (pikachu) to try and save Peach. Mario turns to look at Pikachu who already knows the tasks and rushes to the door as Mario lays down in his bed. In the woods,Pikachu was running and saw Bowser carrying Peach.Thunder crashed from the sky near Bowser who turned to see Pikachu.Laughing at the pokemon for missing Pikachu took the chance to close distance and used quick attack,taking Bowser off guard.Before getting a chance to react PIkachu slammed Bowser's legs with iron tail.Bowser roared in pain and lifted Pikachu into the air and slahed his shest then tossed him at a nearby tree.Before hitting the tree Pikachu used thunderbolt which Bowser teleported away from as the electricity hit Peach causing her to collapse from the pain.Pikachu began to get frustrated and used thunder and Bowser teleported once more and then blasted fireballs at the pokemon. Pikachu ran using his superior sspeed to dodge the fire as Bowser began to tire out,Pikachu used thunder which struck Bowser's shell and paralyzed Bowser.Pikachu then to close the distence and finish off his opponent used volt tackle Bowser looked up and saw Pikachu coated in electricity racing towards him despite his paralysis he launched a lighting bolt at Pikachu,however this only added to the electricity arround Pikachu and before realizing his mistake it was too late.Pikachu slammed into Bowser's head destroying his skull.Pikachu exausted stummbeled towards Peach who took Pikachu to a pokemon center. Expert's Opinion WInner is Pikachu due to his speed and the devistating power of volt tackle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios